Session 119
Back - Next (Back to Logs) 18 Ropamont 3y20 7:02 PM] DM: So everyone settled in for the night just outside the visual radius of the swirling colorful lights. Your watches are uneventful. There's no sound, no insects, no animals, just dying tree trunks and swirling lights and wind. Morning comes. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's sitting cross legged, singing in the direction of the sun as she braids her hair, waiting for the others to wake. PM Seirixori: Seir's up and walking around the camp, though it's more like pacing. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle is drawing figures on the ground. It may look like battle plans but upon further inspection, they are stick figures of Everyone. PM Urrak: Urrak comes out of her tent groggily. She walks towards the others, her mithril draped over her arm. "Mornin'." PM DM: Gunnloda's adding some spices to the food from the previous night. PM Brimeia: Brimeia shuffles out and joins everyone. "Whatcha drawing there, Gayle?" she asks, peeking over her shoulder at the ground. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Eventually, Ryleigh's song ends, her hair is braided, and she walks over to Seir, tilting her head in question. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle abruptly sticks her leg out to purposefully mess up the drawings. "Nothing, just doodles." PM Brimeia: Brimeia's a bit surprised at the sudden erasing of the drawings and lets out a playful, "Aww," of disappointment. PM Seirixori: "Whatever we run into, if it's the crystal stuff, I have to stay back. I have to stay back and I--" Seir huffs. "Be careful." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What?" Ryleigh's eyes narrow. PM DM: Gunnloda's attention shifts, but she doesn't react to Seir's words beyond a noticeable turn of her head. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle draws a 3x3 grid and draws an X in the middle of one square. She passes the stick over to Brimeia. PM Seirixori: "I don't know if touching it causes it, or if it's the biting thing, but it means I can't-- I can't help the way I'm use-- I normally do and I need you to be careful." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ry catches Seir's hand. "Hey..." she says softly "...you know Gunnloda and I aren't going to let anything happen to the other or to the group." Ry worries her lip, then adds, "Can't you be the giant monkey you turn me into?" PM Urrak: "Aye, ye don't need t' bite if ye can punch th' daylights outta whatever's gettin' at ye." PM Brimeia: "Wouldn't help if it's touch, like Seirixori said." PM Seirixori: Seir rolls her eyes, "That's still touching." PM Seirixori: Seir nods to Brimeia. PM Brimeia: Brimeia takes the stick from Gayle, smiling, and draws a circle in the top right corner. PM Gayle Silbando: "If only I could use Mage hand to punch people in the face, too, so we wouldn't have to touch anything" she says while continuing on the game with Bri. PM Brimeia: "Hah. That'd be pretty cool." Then she adds in a mumble that's mostly to herself but still audible, "Wonder if I could do that..." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I meant..." she sighs. "It's still touching, but it's not you touching the crystals... or I guess it is. Nevermind." Ryleigh's expression looks like she's thinking. PM Seirixori: "I-- that's not for me anyway." PM Brimeia: After a moment Brimeia looks up suddenly and addresses everyone. "Hey, I have some magic stuff I can do to hit stuff without touching it!" She hesitates another moment as she thinks. "Wouldn't hurt to use it right?" PM Seirixori: "At range, yes. Axe might still be better up close." Seir's focus is turning to the path they need to take. PM DM: Gunnloda hands the food out to the rest of the party. "We can't know for sure if usin' her magic will affect her power over you or not... but it might be worth the risk. Suppose you'll just have t'make that choice for yourself." PM DM: Gunnloda: "Eat up. It'll all go bad before the end of the day." PM Brimeia: "Thanks, Gunnloda." Brimeia takes some of the food and starts munching away. PM Urrak: Urrak scoops up some food, also thanking Gunnloda before taking a bite PM Seirixori: Seir turns and grabs some food, definitely forcing herself to it it. PM Urrak: "So, what's th' plan goin' forward?" PM Seirixori: "...to go forward?" Seir says, "Find out what's causing this?" PM Gayle Silbando: "So far I've got..." Gayle pretends to pull out a notebook from her pack, "No touchy the blue stuff." She "closes" the notebook with a clap of her hands. PM Urrak: "Alright, jus' wonderin' if there were any specifics. But if we're jus' goin' forward, and not touchin' the crystals, then I'm ready t' go." she looks down a moment, "Actually," she tosses her mithril on. "There. Now i'm ready." PM Brimeia: Brimeia chuckles at Gayle's charades. PM Gayle Silbando: "I wonder what all this land looked like before the disease took over. Must have been beautiful," she runs her hand through some of the dirt and dusts her hands off as she stands up. "Hopefully we can see it back to normal in a few years." PM Seirixori: "If we fix this, we'll find out after," Seir mutters, gathering her stuff. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh watches Seir and after a moment moves to take Seir's hand, giving it a light squeeze before letting it go. PM Gayle Silbando: "Once we fix this," Gayle says with slight hope in her voice. PM Brimeia: "Well, lead the way then, Seirixori." PM Seirixori: Only Seir's eyes glance at Ry and she cocks her head a little at Bri's words, acknowledging them. "Yeah... let's do this." She starts heading towards the lights. PM DM: So you make your way, following the dried out riverbed towards the swirling lights, a little less obvious in the daylight. PM DM: The trees are dead or dying, leaf-less. PM Gayle Silbando: ((What is the weather like? Humid? Hot? Cold?)) PM DM: After an hour or two, you're finally in sight of where Mielikki's 'barrier' must have been. The ground is almost entirely crusted with crystals that break through the ground, some rising as much as 10, 20' tall, others small enough to be walked on. There's a distinct line between where it looks like the crystals had grown against some now-nonexistent barrier, growing taller and almost curving in like the barrier was rounded, and the land beyond that is just dead. PM DM: Inside, you can see trees, even bushes, but they look strange, clusters of crystal pushed out of their bark and leaves like little crystal plants. PM DM: The weather's temperate. There are a few clouds in the sky, but it's not overcast. PM DM: There's a gap in the tall crystals around the edge wide enough to walk through, but the ground is positively littered with them. PM Seirixori: Seir's visually uncomfortable around all the dead stuff. When they get to the crystals Seir just stops and stares, her breath leaving her. "...what happened here?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Hopefully we'll figure it out," Ryleigh whispers to her. PM Seirixori: ((Are there any animals/insects/ etc?)) PM Brimeia: "Yikes. Better watch our step," Brimeia comments, glancing around at the rampant crystal growths. PM Gayle Silbando: ((do the crystals appear loose or hardened and solidified like a bedazzled yellow brick road made of blue tiny crystals or when poprocks get clumpy inside of a packet - basically does the ground look stable enough to step on)) PM Urrak: "Ho-ly hells...it'd be beautiful if it wasn't terrifyin'." PM DM: You don't see any creatures. However, you do see one thing that looks like it's still alive. A massive oak tree, taller than any you've seen before, near what might be the center of the area that's crystallized. PM Seirixori: "The terrifying doesn't take away it's beauty," Seir mumbles. "How far would this have gone if there wasn't a barrier?" She's not really asking just throwing things out there. PM Brimeia: "Any idea if that's some kind of special tree, Seirixori?" Brimeia points toward it. PM DM: Seir can roll a religion check if she wants lol PM Seirixori: "I-- I don't know, but it's-- it's dying." ((2)) PM DM: You, a druid of Mielikki, Lady of the Forests, child of said nature goddess, have no idea the significance of that oak tree. PM Brimeia: "I'm surprised it isn't already. I don't see much of anything else in here besides the crystals." PM DM: The ground looks stable-ish, like the crystals have grown short in sections and tall in others, leading to an appearance like an open-air cavern- rough terrain and walls, but no ceiling. PM Seirixori: Seir hesitantly makes her way forward onto the crystal path. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh follows, almost to the point where she's nearly stepping on Seir. PM DM: The crystals sort of crunch underfoot, but there's no immediate effect from stepping on them. PM Brimeia: Brimeia steps cautiously as much as she can as she follows PM Urrak: Urrak hangs back and takes up the rear as they walk down the path PM Seirixori: Seir makes her steps a bit more confident as she heads in the direction of the oak tree. PM DM: It's a sort of circuitous route because there's no real straight lines to get from one place to another, and as you travel, you start to notice things. Here you see the remnants of stone pathing pushed aside by the crystals coming up from beneath them. There you see what was once a small building, its walls crushed by crystal growth. Evidence of a town starts to appear, but hundreds of years old, maybe more. Everything that once was alive has turned into crystal, from the inside out. Everything else has been shoved aside, broken, ruined. PM DM: In time, the riverbed changes. It turns into more of a canal, a stone walled and floored chasm in the ground 10-15' deep. Those walls are more intact, but several have still been broken, cracked. PM DM: The floor of the canal is covered in dirt, broken wood and stone, and something that sparkles, but isn't crystal. PM Brimeia: "Geez, whatever this is takes over everything alive. I hope we can figure out how to get rid of it." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle goes to scrape the other sparkly things with her dagger to check it out. PM Seirixori: Seir pauses and turns her gaze towards the canal floor, "What is that?" PM DM: Going down into the canal? 8:21 PM] DM: Once you get down there, you see coins scattered throughout the detritus. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle digs up a coin with her dagger and picks it up with mage hand before grabbing it with her own. PM Brimeia: "Huh," Brimeia hums to herself as she joins Gayle. "Careful. Seems like it ought to be ok, but .. just in case." PM Gayle Silbando: ((does it have a year on it or any identifying symbols? is that a thing in dnd)) PM DM: The coin's unfamiliar to you, but it's copper. Any identifying features have been worn away. PM Brimeia: "Is there any more of that around, or just here?" Brimeia looks around as she asks. PM DM: There's a bunch of shinies all over the floor. Not completely covering, but easily dozens. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle flips the coin up for Brimiea to catch. "Hm, never seen one of these before." PM Seirixori: Seir's grip on her staff tightens, "They tossed coins in here for luck... a lot of good it did." PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle joins the group again to keep moving forward. PM Seirixori: ((is there like... traces of bodies or anything like that?)) PM DM: Give me a perception check. PM Seirixori: ((22)) PM DM: To this point, you haven't seen anything humanoid shaped, whether bodies or crystals. But you have noticed that most of the buildings you've passed would be too small for you to live in comfortably. PM Seirixori: "Fucking gnomes," Seir mumbles as she continues on, no malice in it. PM DM: As you continue, following the canal as it leads towards the tree, give me a round of perception checks, please. PM Urrak: ((16)) PM Seirixori: ((15)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((6)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((15)) PM Brimeia: ((nat 1)) PM DM: You approach a place that's near the center of town, an important looking stone and metal building that's largely unbothered by the crystals on one side of the canal, the massive tree to the other side. Crossing over the canal is a stone bridge in white cobblestone that looks like it might be safe enough to cross, but what catches Urrak, Seir, and Ry's attention is what's under the bridge- a series of rusted metallic... plates of some sort that attach to a pole. PM DM: The pole is horizontal, running from one side of the canal to the other, parallel to the bridge itself, below where the waterline would be. PM Seirixori: Seir stops and points it out to the others, "Anyone want to take guesses if we need to go down there?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Homashoc, not to point out the obvious, but... none of us know where you're leading us, so we wouldn't know if we needed to go down there." PM Gayle Silbando: "Anyone need a torch?" PM Seirixori: "I don't know where I'm leading us," Seir grumbles. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes Seir's hand. "Hey, it's not a critique... I'm just reminding you that we'll follow where you lead. So if you want to go check that out... then that's where we're going." PM Urrak: "Whatever it is, looks like somethin' that'd give ye a nasty infection if it cut ye. But considerin' our past adventures, I think that's our next destination." Urrak ties up her hair, grumbling in Orc about how long it's getting as she does. PM Seirixori: Seir looks around, trying to see if anything else stands out, but then she frowns. "Well... I... guess since I found the other crystals under some dirt... underground sounds... great." PM DM: There's the big building to one side, the bridge, the pole and plates, and then there is an opening in the crystals that is in the general direction of the tree on the other side. PM DM: There's no cave entrance or anything under the bridge. It's just a pole that looks like it's mounted in either side of the canal's walls. PM Seirixori: "Or by the tree instead." Seir takes a few steps forward, "Should we check that out first or go towards the tree?" PM Gayle Silbando: ((how tiny is the opening?)) PM DM: Gunnloda steps up and takes her hand, squeezing it. "Tell us what y'think, darlin'." PM DM: What opening? PM Brimeia: Brimeia shrugs. "I got no idea, but no reason we can't do both eventually. Your call, Seirixori." PM Gayle Silbando: (("opening in the crystals that is in the general direction of the tree on the other side")) PM Gayle Silbando: ((or is it more of just a general view point)) PM DM: Wide enough to walk through, maybe one or two abreast. PM Gayle Silbando: "I don't think there is much under there but we might as well check it out while we're here." PM Seirixori: ((how big is the canal? Like giant eagle can fit or gotta be smaller?)) PM DM: The canal's about 15' wide, 15-20' deep, depending on how much stuff there is in the bottom at that point. PM Seirixori: "I'm-- you know-- hold on, I'll go look real fast, that way -- yes. Give me a minute." Seir takes a running jump and shifts into a blood hawk, flying down to get a better look at what's under the bridge. PM DM: What are you looking for? PM Seirixori: ((Looking to see if there's any functioning reason it's there or an opening)) PM DM: The pole goes into the sides of the canal, and it does look like it continues, but the walls are still whole there. The plates attach to the pole all along the length and are slightly bent in one direction. PM DM: Give me... an intelligence check. PM Seirixori: ((14)) PM DM: As you're down there, you land on one of the plates to take a closer look, and it moves a bit before screeching to a halt, the whole pole rotating slightly. PM Gayle Silbando: "Everything okay over there, Seirixori?" Gayle asks with Message. PM Seirixori: There's a little squawk, as the thing moves, "Uh the thing moves." 9:09 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia tries to peer over the edge of the canal to where Seirixori went. PM Gayle Silbando: "Seirixori says that the pole is...moving?" Gayle relays to the group. "Do you want us to come down there?" she asks again to Seir with Message. PM Urrak: "I'm gonna go down there," Urrak looks into the canal. "Somehow..." PM DM: How are you getting down the 15' walls? PM Seirixori: Seir huffs and makes a few more squawking noises at Urrak, "No." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh reaches into the bag and pulls out the hat, singing the magic word - just in case. PM Gayle Silbando: "Seirixori says not to go down there. But I have some rope if you really want to." Gayle takes the rope out of her pack. PM Urrak: Urrak sighs, "No, I don't wanna stress her out any more than she already is. Ask her t' move one of the panels and look at th' pole. Sounds like somethin' familiar." PM Gayle Silbando: "Seirixori, Urrak said that she might know what this is. Can you move one of the panels again?" PM Seirixori: Seir looks at the panel and then looks at herself, "I'm a fucking tiny bird." She does try anyway. PM DM: It doesn't move past where it did before. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle laughs. "Sorry, thank you for trying though." She composes herself. "She can't move it much because she's a "fucking tiny bird," she says with air quotes and a straight face. PM Seirixori: Seir flies up and lands on Ry's shoulder. PM Brimeia: Bri snorts. PM Urrak: "Right. Well, regardless, it looks an' sounds like a real fancy water wheel. Maybe it generated some kind o' energy or moved some kind o' machinery." Urrak scratches her chin, "Must've used th' river that went through here." PM Brimeia: "Can you ask if you think it's worth checking out anymore or if we should just keep looking over by the tree?" PM Seirixori: "The tree." She gently nudges the hat on Ryleigh's head. PM Gayle Silbando: "Fancy gnomes ahead of their time," Gayle shrugs. PM Gayle Silbando: "The tree sounds like a good plan, Brimeia." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Seirixori wants to head to the tree," she answers, and starts to walk that way. PM Urrak: Urrak follows PM DM: Ok, so between you and the opening is the bridge. It's a bit worse for wear. PM Gayle Silbando: ((do I see an anchor spot of some sorts on the other side for a rope?)) PM Brimeia: Brimeia walks up to the bridge and pokes the first section of it with her axe. PM DM: It's a stone bridge, slightly arched, with posts at each of the corners. It looks relatively whole. just old and maybe a little crumbly/cracked. PM Brimeia: Brimeia tries to see if it seems sturdy or if there's any give to it PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Move aside," Ryleigh says, backing up several feet and running towards the bridge, jumping across. PM DM: Ryleigh clears the canal. PM DM: The bridge doesn't move when Bri stands on it. PM Urrak: Urrak can't let Ryleigh have all the glory and also takes a running leap over the bridge PM DM: Urrak also makes it over. PM Seirixori: Seir let's out a little screech in surprise and hovers in the air, this time landing on Gunnloda's shoulder. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh half laughs at Seir's reaction. PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles and tucks her knuckle under Seir's chin. PM Brimeia: Brimeia shrugs and takes a running leap too. PM DM: Gunnloda looks down into the canal, over at the bridge, then at Gayle. PM DM: Bri can fly too. PM Seirixori: Seir makes a shrill chwirk at Gunnloda. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle also gets a running start but stops short at the edge of the bridge. "Uhhhh. Can someone grab the end of my rope and pull me over?" She ties a rope around her waist and throws it over the bridge to Urrak or anyone. Then casts levitate on herself. PM Brimeia: Brimeia catches the rope and wraps it around her waist for good measure. PM Brimeia: She positions her hands on the rope, ready to pull just in case. "Got you." She flashes Gayle a grin. PM DM: You could just levitate at ground level and push off the ground yourself, but sure! Gayle literally floats like a balloon over the canal. PM DM: Gunnloda mumbles to Seir, "Better take off, darlin'." PM Seirixori: Seir nods and flies up, waiting for Gunnloda to cross before going over herself. PM DM: It's a weird sight, Gunnloda's short legs moving slower than most, but when she jumps, she gets more lateral movement than most of you and clears the canal. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle tries to high five Gunnloda as she's clearing the bridge. PM DM: She lands heavily though, her knees buckling slightly as she hits the ground less gracefully than the rest of you. PM Seirixori: Seir flies over, briefly stopping on Gunnloda's shoulder to give her a little nudge, she sets herself back onto Ryleigh's shoulder. PM Gayle Silbando: "You know, I kind of like it up here." Gayle pushes her max height to 20 feet up in the air 9:47 PM] DM: So there's tall walls of crystal with a space about 5-10' across where you can pass between them, but it doesn't immediately open up. It's more like a tunnel open to air. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Sorry for shocking you, homashoc," Ryleigh mumbles softly. PM Gayle Silbando: ((can I see anything out of the ordinary from what we've already seen from up here?)) PM DM: From 20' up? You can see that there are 'clearings' ahead, but not down into them. PM Seirixori: Seir nips lightly at Ryleigh's ear. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle pulls herself back onto the ground and packs the rope back up. "Thank you Brimeia." PM Brimeia: "You're welcome," she answers with a wink. PM Seirixori: Seir hops off Ry's shoulder and flies towards the makeshift crystal tunnel. PM DM: Can I get a marching order? How far ahead is Seir going? PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh FIRST PM Seirixori: ((like 10ft in front lol)) PM Urrak: ((Urrak in the back)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((Gayle behind Ryleigh)) PM DM: Seir enters the space. There's crystals growing in all directions, pointed walls and a few tall clusters in the center of the room. There are crystallized topiaries, some with crystals pierced through the leaves. The topiaries are in the shape of unicorns. PM Seirixori: Seir flies higher to see if she can see anything else. ((Just scouting really)) PM DM: How high? PM Brimeia: "Hey, these still have leaves." PM DM: The leaves aren't green, they're still crystallized. PM Seirixori: ((20~30? High enough to see most of the room but not to get too close to any crystal)) PM Brimeia: ((oh my bad, I thought the other plants were totally devoid of foliage)) PM DM: This room? You can see that there is another opening on the other end of the 'room', but other than that, nothing but crystal. PM DM: No, the things inside the 'barrier' look like themselves, just with crystals growing out of them and totally crystallized. PM Seirixori: Seir circles back down, "I don't see anything in here, but there's another opening." She says to Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Okay," she answers, holding her hand out for Seir to perch on. "It's just up ahead?" PM Seirixori: Seir lands and nods. PM Gayle Silbando: ((Does the ground still look stable and flat?)) PM DM: Flat-ish. There are places where it becomes more treacherous, near the edges, but there's space to move around. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh moves Seir to her shoulder and starts to walk in the direction of the opening. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle follows. PM DM: As you cross into the center of the room, there's a tinkle sound as many small crystals shift against each other. PM DM: And one of the unicorns takes a step forward, lowering its horn in the direction of Ryleigh. PM Gayle Silbando: “Don’t pet it, Gayle....don’t pet it....” Gayle whispers to herself in primordial. PM Seirixori: Seir flies off Ry's shoulder and takes shifts into her tiefling form next to Ryleigh. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh pulls her shield out, steps infront of Seir, and draws Dawnbringer. "We don't want to harm you. Let us pass." PM DM: The unicorn paws at the ground and charges. PM DM: Roll initiative. PM Urrak: ((6)) PM Seirixori: ((6.09)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((10)) PM Brimeia: ((15)) PM DM: Gayle 17, Gunnloda 15 PM DM: Gayle's up first. The topiary is charging. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle casts firebolt in a bit of a panic at the topiary (11,4) PM Gayle Silbando: ((End)) PM DM: The firebolt glances off a crystal and splashes harmlessly. PM DM: Gunnloda sees Seir shift back to tiefling form and steps up, reaching out to cast Warding Bond on her. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia will move up as close as she can and rage. 10:40 PM] DM: Do you want to use an action? PM DM: I assume you're trying to step into its path? Do you want to hold an attack? PM Brimeia: ((yes, to get in the way and hold attack)) PM DM: Ok, well, Bri steps right in front of it as its charging and it crashes into her instead with two attacks- a nat 1 and a 13. PM DM: But, two other topiaries shift and their leaves make jingle sounds. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM DM: Oh! @Brimeia's held attack, sorry. PM Brimeia: ((9 atk, 14 dmg)) PM DM: Bri's attack misses. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh is going to hold her attack, anticipating another one to attack. However, she sings a strong song about courage and awakening. ((casting Shield of Faith on Seir - +2 to AC)) PM DM: Ok, @Seirixori PM Seirixori: ((Urrak is before I think)) PM DM: Ok, @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak is going to charge at the topiary (2) and slice at it with her greatsword PM Urrak: ((16, 13 and 14,15)) PM DM: Both hit! Crystals are sheared off and shatter on the ground as the greatsword cleaves through. PM DM: Bonus? PM Urrak: ((nah end turn)) PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir takes a step back and slightly panics as she notices the other things move. She summons two dire wolves next to her and asks them to go after the Unicorn in the corner ((#1)). Then, as a precaution, she casts shillelagh on her staff. PM DM: Do they go immediately? PM Seirixori: ((technically roll init for them but we've just been having them go on my turn)) PM DM: They rolled a 5 so they go next! The wolves will attack the northernmost topiary as it's getting to its feet. Even with advantage, the first misses. The second hits for 5 damage as it gets a mouth full of sharp crystals... PM DM: The topiary makes its save. PM DM: The topiary reacts with two attacks, with a nat 1 and 7 damage against one of the wolves. PM DM: The southernmost topiary pulls itself away from the walls and charges at Urrak, but it is slow and has to dash just to get close enough. PM DM: @Gayle Silbando PM Gayle Silbando: ((Did I notice that the fire was ineffective or that I just missed?)) PM DM: Missed. PM Gayle Silbando: Gayle casts wall of fire to try and hit all 3 topiaries. PM Gayle Silbando: ((29 damage if failed dex save)) PM DM: #1 and 2 fail and 3 saves... but 1 and 2 take 15, 3 takes 7. As the fire splashes against the crystals, it's reflected back and the wolves each take 15, Bri takes 15 reduced to 7, and Urrak takes reflected fire from both sides, taking a total of 22 fire damage. PM DM: Bonus? PM Gayle Silbando: ((end)) PM DM: Gunnloda's eyes widen and she's not really sure what to do with that. She steps up a few steps and holds an attack in case one closes, unsure what else to do. PM DM: @Brimeia PM Brimeia: Brimeia takes a couple of reckless swings. PM Brimeia: ((19 atk, 14 dmg, 21 atk, 16 dmg)) PM DM: Both hit and the crystal creature explodes in a burst of light. I need... everyone to roll a CON save. (w/ +4 if you're in Ry's bubble) PM Urrak: ((17)) PM Seirixori: ((30)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((24)) PM DM: Gunnloda 26, wolves 8 and 12. PM DM: Bri- 24 PM DM: Gayle and the first wolf both go blind from the flash of light as the crystals explode in color. PM Gayle Silbando: ((8)) PM DM: @Brimeia do you want to move/bonus? PM Brimeia: Brimeia moves up next to topiary 3. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm going to help," Ryleigh says apologetically to Seir, and moves forward to Unicorn 3. She slashes Dawnbringer through the air. ((28h, 29 h - Nat 20, 50D)) PM DM: Dawnbringer releases a massive pulse of energy through her blade into the unicorn and it explodes. And... everyone again needs to roll a CON save, with +4 to Urrak Bri and Gunnloda. PM DM: Wolf 10, Gunnloda 24 11:36 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: ((8)) PM Urrak: ((26)) PM Seirixori: ((9)) PM Brimeia: ((14)) PM Gayle Silbando: ((23)) PM DM: The crystal explodes, leaving bits of Ry's skin raw and bloody at her hands, biceps, face, and knees. She and Seir are both blinded. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stumbles back a few feet, grabbing her eyes and yelling out in pain. ((end turn)) PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak will charge toward the remaining topiary and attack ((13, 12 and 16, 10)) PM DM: Also, if you charge the topiary, you'll be entering the wall of fire. PM Urrak: ((ok just attacking, no surge)) PM Urrak: ((i accept the fire damage)) PM DM: @Gayle Silbando I need you to roll the damage for the fire again PM Gayle Silbando: ((25 damage; am I still blind?)) PM DM: Yes, it's not your turn yet. It's just for Urrak entering the fire this round. PM DM: So Urrak takes 25 fire damage and gets one hit on the topiary. PM DM: @Seirixori roll a CON save for blindness. PM Seirixori: ((22)) PM DM: Seir can see! PM Seirixori: Seir was on the verge of panicking from not being able to see, however now that she can, she's still panicking and moves even farther away from the threat. "Gunnloda," her voice rises in pitch and she doesn't do anything else. ((end)) PM DM: The wolves attack again, still at advantage. Both hit for 15 total damage, their jaws dripping with blood. PM DM: The last topiary can't move OUT of the fire, so it will take the 25 fire damage as well and explodes. Urrak, Ry, Gunnloda, and Bri, CON saves please. PM Urrak: ((19)) PM DM: Gunnloda 17, wolves 15, 19. Ry's already affected, so she doesn't need to. PM Gayle Silbando: ((21)) PM Brimeia: ((26)) PM DM: Ok, everybody's fine as the last topiary explodes. PM DM: And I assume Gayle drops the wall of fire immediately. PM DM: Gayle can see. PM Gayle Silbando: ((yes)) PM DM: And Ry's still blind for at least 6 more seconds, and we'll stop initiative. PM Gayle Silbando: "I didn't...I didn't know how bad that was firewall going to be," she looks around frantically after rubbing her eyes to see the party struggling. "Urrak, Bri, I'm so sorry," she runs up to them. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh falls to one of her knees, her shield clanking to the ground once she hears the other beast explode. She's breathing heavy and rubbing at her eyes with her free hand. PM DM: Gunnloda practically stomps to Urrak and grabs her. "Listen. Y'don't want t'be raised, fine. But don't make us watch you throw your life away." And she'll cast cure wounds for 16 hp as she lets go. PM Seirixori: Seir doesn't move from where she is. Her breathing is heavy and it's hard to tell if it's from anger or panic. AM Urrak: "Ah, s-sorry. Thank ye, I-I wasn't thinkin'--" she touches her skin lightly, "Ow." AM DM: Gunnloda turns and sees Ry on the ground and Seir panicking... and moves to Seir. "Darlin', I need you t'focus. Breathe. I need t'check on Ryleigh." AM Brimeia: "It's alright, Gayle, I'm only a little toasty. Fire doesn't really bother me much." AM Brimeia: Bri moves to check on the others, starting with Seir. "You ok there?" AM Gayle Silbando: Gayle nods and heads over to Ryleigh to give her a hand up and picks up her shield. AM Seirixori: Seir's wide-eyed as she focus on Gunnloda and it takes her a moment to nod, "I--I cou-- okay, okay." AM Seirixori: She gives a small not to Brimeia. AM DM: Gunnloda walks over and puts her hand on Ry's shoulder. "Talk t'me, Ryleigh." AM Brimeia: "I can sit with you if you want while Gunnloda checks on Ryleigh. Or I can give you some space if that's what you need." AM Ryleigh Alastair: "I c-can't see..." Ryleigh mutters out, clearly trying to keep calm. "It hurts." AM Seirixori: Seir grips Brimeia's wrist and nods, "G-go." She says to Gunnloda. AM DM: Gunnloda takes Ry's hand, trying to be gentle with the raw skin. "Have y'tried healin' yourself yet?" AM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shakes her head no. She takes a shaky breath, and instead of singing, she hums... seeing if her lay on hands will do anything. AM DM: There's no visible change. AM Ryleigh Alastair: There's a stutter in her humming when she feels no change. 12:10 AM] DM: Suddenly, Ry can see... but her vision is clouded with color and as she looks around, those who are close can see the slight shine and sparkle of tiny pieces of crystal embedded in the raw skin and in her eyes, glittering like dust in her wounds. AM DM: And that's where we're going to end for tonight. Back - Next (Back to Logs)